Una más entre la multitud
by pirucha389
Summary: Hermione salia del castillo de hogwarts con un pequeño paquete entre sus manos...dejen reviews, porque no soy buena en los summary
1. Chapter 1

Espero les guste, como es mi primer fic, se lo dedico a dani, bren y valen que me inspiran dia a dia a escribirlo.

Capitulo 1

**Un secreto**

Ella salía de los terrenos de Hogwarts con un paquete entre sus manos. Sus amigos la observaban desde la sala común, ninguno de los dos sabía hacia donde se dirigía su amiga.

Lo cierto es que estuvieron vigilándola durante muchos meses, pero ellos seguían sin saber a dónde iba todas las tardes.

- Oye, Ron¿tú que piensas?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- De Herms

- Ah no sé, que haga lo que quiera con su vida, a mi no me incumbe lo que le suceda…

- Vamos Ronald – dijo Harry interrumpiéndolo - todos sabemos cuánto es que te gusta Herms.

- Mm…

- Vamos¡sé cuánto te molesta no saber a dónde va todos los días!

Pero Ron, ya no le respondió, sólo agachó la cabeza y luego de estar un rato así, volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, por la que en algún momento su amiga había pasado hacía unos minutos.

* * *

Hermione, llevaba consigo un paquete con unos lindos moños, se dirigía a la casa de Hagrid, pues en su entrada, alguien la esperaba con una maligna pero tierna sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto Granger?

- Discúlpame, no fue mi intención, pero Harry y Ron…

- ¡No me interesan! – Gritó aquella sombra.

Hermione sólo agachó la cabeza y unas lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus brillantes ojos.

- No llores, no te pongas así – intentó tranquilizarla aquel personaje – perdóname, no quise ser tan descortés, veo que traes algo contigo¿Qué es¿Para quién es¿No me digas que es para el asqueroso gigante?

- ¡No le digas así a Hagrid!… Era para ti

- ¡¿Para mí?!

- Sí, pero me has tratado muy mal… Ya no sé si quiero dártelo. Eres muy egoísta y egocéntrico. ¡Suéltame – dijo Herms, mientras esta sombra la sujetaba por la cintura – déjame en paz!

- Vamos Herms, no seas así conmigo, sé que te gusta mi forma de ser, por eso has venido a encontrarte conmigo hoy aquí… Perdóname¿Sí?

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Griffindor, un prefecto y un estudiante se encaminaban para ir en busca de Hermione.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir conmigo Ron? – Dijo Harry, mirándolo, pues a éste le temblaban mucho las piernas.

- Sí, Harry, es que tengo un poco de frío, nada importante.

- Entonces pongámonos en marcha¿Has visto el mapa?

- Sí, aquí lo tengo… Y dice que Hermione está detrás de la casa de Hagrid… y hay…

- ¿Qué hay Ron? – Dijo Harry quitándole el mapa de las manos, pero éste no vio nada - ¡¿Qué hay?!

- Hay… Hay otra persona pero el mapa no dice quien está allí…

- Entonces apurémonos, quizás esté en problemas, ya sabes como es…

- Ahá, jamás pide ayuda.

Y así salieron escondidos bajo la capa de Harry, escabulléndose de los otros prefectos que deambulaban por el castillo haciendo sus rondas y mientras esquivaban a ciertos profesores que cruzaban los pasillos en busca de merodeadores como ellos.

Doblaron una esquina, después doblaron otra, subieron unas escaleras, luego bajaron, hasta que por fin encontraron la puerta de salida. Al llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, Ron volvió a mirar el mapa, y vio en éste que Hermione estaba muy cerca del otro dibujo, pero seguía sin poder ver quien era aquella mancha.

Tardaron un buen rato hasta llegar al fondo de la cabaña de Hagrid, porque en aquel momento una lluvia de nieve y granizo cayó sobre sus cabezas y eso les impidió seguir corriendo.

* * *

- Vamos amor, dame un beso, no seas así conmigo, sé que mueres por hacerlo…

- No es así, yo no muero por darte un beso, es sólo que…

Pero aquel muchacho de ojos azules, no le permitió terminar su frase. El ojos claros le dio un beso tan apasionado que sólo pudo dejar aquellos labios cuando ya no tenía aire para respirar. Siguieron abrazados un buen rato, luego así abrazados como estaban vieron como comenzaba a nevar, y Hermione sabiendo que en la cabaña de Hagrid no había nadie, ni siquiera Fang, porque ambos habían ido a hacer un trabajo para Dumbledore, ella le dijo:

- Tengo frío aquí

- ¿Quieres que volvamos al castillo?

- Mmm… No

- ¿Adónde quieres ir entonces? Mira que yo a estas horas al bosque prohibido no voy a entrar

- Hay pero que insulso que eres

- ¿Yo? … Pero ¿por qué…

- Ven entremos – interrumpiéndolo y agarrándolo por uno de sus brazos lo hizo entrar a la pequeña pero acogedora casa de Hagrid.

- Waw!, Jamás había entrado aquí

- ¿Enserio? Uf, yo he entrado millares de veces.

* * *

- Harry

- ¿Sí?

- Alguien nos sigue

- ¿Quién?

- Me parece que es mi hermana

- ¿Ginny? Entonces apresuremos el paso, no quiero que nos vea

- Harry

- ¡¿Qué?!- Dijo algo alterado.

- Eso es imposible

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que nos pueda ver - dijo, mientras comenzaba a reírse de su amigo.

- ¿Ves donde están?

- Sí, en la casa de …

- ¿De Hagrid?

- Sí…

Ambos chicos corrieron hasta llegar a la puerta de la cabaña, claro que desde donde estaban no les faltaban muchos metros.

Harry tocó, pero nadie respondió, entonces abrieron la puerta de golpe, pero ambos chicos se arrepintieron mucho de haberlo hecho.

En la cabaña se hallaban Hermione (su fiel amiga) y Draco (su mayor enemigo).

Ron estaba con los nervios de punta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, mientras que Harry observaba todo con mucho cuidado, no quería perderse ningún detalle.

Claro que ni Malfoy ni Granger podían verlos, solo les entro una ráfaga de frío, mezclado con nieve y un poco de agua. Fue en ese momento en el que Hermione vio como corría Ginny hacia la cabaña. Entró echa una loca y preguntando si estaban bien.

- Sí Ginny¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Draco

- Este… bueno. es que…

- ¿Qué sucede Ginny? – Preguntó Herms, viendo como su amado se empezaba a poner nervioso.

- Es que vi a Harry y a Ron salir de la Sala común hace como media hora aproximadamente y supuse, por cómo los vi, que vendrían a buscarte.

- Bueno pero puedes ver que aquí no estan – dijo Draco poniéndose cada vez mas enfurecido, porque lo habían interrumpido.

Fue en ese momento cuando un chico de pelo castaño, ingresaba a la cabaña y tomaba por asalto el cuello de Ginny, dándole besos y dulces caricias. Era un alumno de primer año y su nombre era Thomas, era de Ravenclaw.

Ron, estaba que echaba humo por sus orejas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo debajo de aquella capa. Harry, por su parte, aquella situación lo divertía, porque por fin podía agarrar a su noviecito con las manos en la masa.

Fue entonces cuando Harry, sólo con la mirada, llegó a un acuerdo con Ron. Y a la cuenta de tres gritaron (saliendo de debajo de la capa):

- ¡Así los queríamos encontrar!

Ninguno reaccionó, hasta que Ginny comenzó a llorar. Thomas, avergonzado, sin saber muy bien por qué, le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque me avergüenzo frente a mi hermano – dijo en un murmullo tan suave que solo Herms y Thomas pudieron oír.

- Pues eso no tendría que ocurrir, no estás haciendo nada malo - le respondió Hermione mirando a sus amigos.

Draco por su parte, se había quedado tan paralizado al ver salir de su capa a su adorado Harry. Sinceramente no sabía dónde esconderse, ni cómo taparse sus partes íntimas, pero Harry, se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué te pasa Harry? – Preguntaron Ron, Herms y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

- Es sólo que… - mientras lo decía miraba a Herms y a Draco e iba con los ojos de un lado al otro - Herms¿Alguna vez Draco te dijo que era bisexual?

* * *

Les gustó? bueno este es el fin del primer capitulo, pronto tendran una continuación, hasta la próxima semana


	2. Chapter 2

_Y acá está el segundo capítulo, dejen reviews, aunque no les haya gustado._

Capítulo II

El derrumbe 

Todos se sorprendieron con aquella pregunta. Pero nadie dijo nada, Ron, fue el primero y único en hablar:

Creo que como prefecto, tengo la obligación de llevarlos a todos a sus respectivas casas – y mirando a Draco, concluyo diciendo – aunque nos llevemos mal, y en muchas cosas no coincidamos, si ustedes quieren seguir viéndose, creo que deberíamos volver todos ya mismo.

Nadie dijo nada, y todos obedecieron. Cruzaron los terrenos del colegio en parejas de a dos. Llegaron al colegio, y allí cada chico se dispersó.

Hermione, Ronald y Harry no hablaron ni se miraron durante todo el recorrido, mientras que Thomas y Ginny caminaban unos pasos atrás, intentando calmarse mutuamente. Draco ya se había perdido apenas entraron al colegio.

Thomas se separó del grupo cuando llegaron a la segunda escalera, él siguió subiendo, mientras que los otros cuatro caminaban un poco más hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

A la mañana siguiente, bajaron a desayunar, pero nadie hablaba con nadie, no se dirigían ni la palabra ni la mirada.

Herms y Ron se embarcaron para ir a su primera clase de la mañana, pero Harry, con la excusa de que había olvidado unos pergaminos en su habitación, se perdió de la vista de sus compañeros. Esa mañana no fue a su primera clase; al igual que otro chico de otra casa.

Ambos muchachos se encontraron en una de las torres, que por cierto estaba vacía. El joven ojos claros seguía con la cabeza a gachas, puesto que no se animaba a mirar de frente a su tan apreciado amante.

No te creas que soy imbécil – dijo Harry con cierto tono de enfado – puedes acostarte con quien tu quieras, pero nunca con mi mejor amiga, eso ya lo habíamos acordado de antemano, ¿o no te acuerdas de nuestro pacto?

Lo lamento Harry, perdóname…

No te perdono nada, me molestó mucho lo que hiciste anoche.

Lo que hicimos…

¡No! – Dijo Harry totalmente enfurecido – no metas a Granger en esto. Esto es algo entre nosotros y vos rompiste nuestro pacto.

Harry por favor no lo hagas, no les digas

OH sí, sí lo haré. Y que te quede bien claro, nunca en la historia de tu vida habrá alguien que te haya hecho el amor y te haya hecho sentir hombre como te hice sentir yo.

¡Por favor Harry! ¡Te lo ruego, no me dejes! Sin vos no soy nada…

Pero ya era tarde, Harry ya se había ido, y el pobre Draco se había quedado solo, allí en la torre deshabitada y sin animo para salir de allí.

Ron, ¿Has visto a Harry?

No, Luna, nosotros también lo estamos buscando.

Uf!, Lo he buscado por todas partes, Seamus ¿lo has encontrado?

No Hermione.

¿Dónde se habrá metido? - preguntó Luna algo preocupada.

Espero que no esté en algún lío… - Pero su mirada se posó en algo, algo que venia pisando fuerte y bastante enojado – creo que no debemos buscar mas – dijo Hermione señalando aquel personaje enfurecido.

¡HARRY! – Gritaron los tres, pero Harry no los escuchó.

Será mejor que lo dejen – dijo una voz, algo triste - Ha estado así durante toda la mañana, lo he visto llorar en el baño de niñas, vino a charlar conmigo.

Los tres chicos se quedaron atónitos con lo que le decía aquella fantasma, no podían creer que Harry hubiera estado llorando.

Harry pasó todo ese día encerrado en su habitación con sus cortinas cerradas.

Lo mismo sucedió con Draco, Crabbe y Goyle no comprendían su estado de ánimo, puesto que el día anterior se la había pasado todo el día hablando de lo feliz que estaba. Pero Draco les ordenó que nadie lo molestara hasta que el mismo decidiera lo contrario.

Ron… Ron… Ronald Weasley… ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! ¡Despertate de una vez!

¿Qué… qué sucede Ginny?

Dumbledore dice que por favor subas inmediatamente a su despacho en este momento, y que si no lo haces te castigará – dijo Ginny con cara de pocos amigos.

Está bien, ya voy, ya voy.

Ron iba camino a ver a Dumbledore, cuando se cruzó a Patinson, quien lo miró y lo besó apasionadamente sin escrúpulos. Él por su parte no supo como reaccionar.

Siguió caminando, dobló unas escaleras, un cuadro le preguntó hacia dónde se dirigía y él le dijo que iba a ver a Dumbledore.

Aquel cuadro le avisó a Dumbledore que el chico iba en camino.

Pero Ron nunca llegó.

Hermione hablaba con Ginny en el Gran Salón, cuando se dieron cuenta que ni Dumbledore ni McGonagall estaban allí.

Comenzaron a buscar con la mirada a estos dos integrantes de aquella mesa larga, pero no había rastros de ellos.

En ese momento, Fred, se acercaba sigilosa y audazmente hacia donde ellas estaban. Fue entonces cuando la castaña, le preguntó:

Por una de esas casualidades de la vida, Fred, ¿sabés dónde pueden llegar a estar el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall?

Según el mapa, ambos están en el despacho de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Resulta que me mandaron a buscar a Ron, para que fuese al despacho del director, pero se suponía que no iban a demorar mucho en hablar con él, el profesor, me dijo que en el almuerzo estaríamos todos aquí. Pero no ha aparecido ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Dumbledore y tampoco está McGonagall – dijo Ginny un poco preocupada y a la vez asustada.

No te preocupes hermanita, ya verás que el pequeño Ronnie estará bien, y seguramente los demás también, y en cuanto a Harry, bueno creo que no me acercaré mucho a él…

¿Por qué lo dices Fred?- dijo la castaña con tono de sorprendida.

Vamos, Herms, todo el colegio lo sabe.

¿Qué sabe qué cosa?

Que hace dos noches, te vieron en la cabaña de Hagrid con Draco Malfoy y que éste era bisexual.

¿Pero quien te ha dicho cosa tan absurda? – Preguntó Ginny indignada.

Pues tu querido y tan amado Thomas Parkinson. Fue él quien corrió la noticia, bueno, correr como correr, no, pero sí la hizo volar. Hasta los de Ravenclaw que ayer no estaban, se enteraron de lo sucedido.

¿Dónde fueron?

Dumbledore les dio permiso para que se tomaran el día libre y fueran a Honeydukes con los de tercero. Dicen que estuvo fantástico y obvio que pasaron por nuestra tienda..

¿Algún herido?

No, no, sólo una chica de Sly de primer año que se atragantó con un caramelo demasiado grande, creo que no le caben cosas grandes en su boca - acotó George mientras veía como Fred se destornillaba de la risa.

Jajajajajajaja - rieron las chicas - ¡ Son unos desubicados, no ven que estamos almorzando aún!

Su charla continuó con groserías por parte de los gemelos, pero en uno de los rincones de esa mesa y de ese sector, se hallaba Ginny con cara de pocos amigos y muy triste por dentro. En ese momento vio como entraban los alumnos y compañeros de Thomas y fue cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea. Todo para vengar a su tan amado Harry.

Se levantó de un saque de su asiento (y ante el asombro de todos) salió corriendo del gran salón. Se dirigió a las mazmorras de las lechuzas y con unos trozos de pergamino escribió lo siguiente:

"_**Queridos Alumnos y Alumnas de la Casa Ravenclaw:**_

_**Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, en el día de ayer han recibido la noticia de que nuestro preciado y tan querido Harry Potter es bisexual; pues debo desilucionarlos, pues esa noticia no es verdadera. **_

_**Como Todos sabemos, pues es un dicho muy viejo, 'Aquel que degrada a otro sexualmente está reflejando su propia sexualidad'. Yo presencie la escena en la que según el alumno Thomas dijo haber escuchado que tanto Draco Malfoy como Harry Potter eran bisexuales, pero debo decirles que quien dijo aquellas palabras fue el mismísimo señor Thomas.**_

_**Lo único que les pido es que no le muestren esta carta al señor Thomas, no queremos que sufra. **_

_**No lo publiquen**_

_**El cuadro de Hogwarts**_

_**Cabaña de Hagrid, terrenos del colegio."**_

Lo escribió varias veces igual y lo envió en varias lechuzas a aquellos alumnos, solo a aquellos que sabia que lo iban a publicar por el colegio sin decir una sola palabra al pobre Thomas.

Ginny volvió con una sonrisa de par en par, y luego entró en el Gran Salón. Descubrió al sentarse como unas hermosas lechuzas ingresaban volando por el comedor. Y allí comprendió que su plan había comenzado.

Harry Potter, daba vueltas en su habitación, moría de hambre pero no iba a ceder ni iba a torcer el brazo, mucho menos se enfrentaría al millares de ojos expectantes. Ya no tenía fuerzas.

Hola, señor. Buenas noches señor Harry Potter – le habló una vos fina pero respetuosa en la oscuridad - ¿Por qué no ha ido a almorzar, señor?

Ah, Hola Dobby, me asustaste. Es que no tengo hambre.

Perdón que le diga señor Harry Potter, pero los ruidos de su estómago se oyen desde las cocinas.

No me hagas reír Dobby.

Señor, yo no lo hago reír, no señor, lo que menos quiere Dobby es hacerlo enfadar, señor Harry Potter.

¿Que traes detrás de tu espalda?

Oh. Es una bandeja de comida para el Señor Harry Potter, de parte de Dobby, señor, para que usted no muera de hambre, señor. Porque debe alimentarse para estar fuerte para enfrentar todo lo que está sucediendo en Hogwarts señor.

No me lo recuerdes Dobby.

¿Recordarle qué? Señor Harry Potter

Lo que sucede en Hogwarts…

Oh Señor, no se preocupe, ahora mismo nos ha llegado una carta diciendo que usted no es bisexual, que esas palabras no salieron de su boca, si es por eso, señor Harry Potter, entonces ya no debe de preocuparse más.

En realidad Dobby, ya que lo mencionas, no es eso lo que me ha puesto tan mal.

¿No?

No Dobby, lo que me pone mal es saber que mis padres aun siguen con vida y que Voldemort es una simple creación de Lucius Malfoy.

¡¿Cómo?!

Si Dobby, lo que escuchaste. Lucius Malfoy vació una gran cantidad de cierto líquido para que el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle creyeran en un ser, maléfico, por cierto, que vagaba por ahí buscando gente de su lado, Pero es todo mentira. Lo supe hace un par de noches, cuando estaba teniendo sexo con Draco Malfoy, su padre lo llamó y el acudió, pero yo pude oír lo que hablaban. Por eso me puse tan triste estos últimos días.

OH señor Harry Potter, Dobby se ha quedado sin palabras para decirle señor.

Está bien Dobby, tu no tienes nada que decirme a mí, en este momento. Sólo necesito que me jures que no va a salir nada de todo esto, que todo queda entre nosotros, lo juras Dobby

Si Señor Potter, se lo juro señor. ¿Desea algo más?

Si quiero que busques al Señor Ronald Weasley. Sé que fue llamado por el Profesor Dumbledore, pero sé también que nunca llegó, puedes hacerme el favor de buscarlo entre los cuadros? Quiero saber si le pasó algo, si se escapó o si lo secuestraron.

Como no señor Potter, Dobby está a su servicio.

Y así Dobby dando reverencias desapareció. Harry encendió la luz de su velador, y comenzó a devorar la comida que Dobby le había traído.


End file.
